Mmmm Mmmm Good
by TalaDentro
Summary: Someone shows up in Arthur's dream. Someone he has never been able to resist. PWP RATED M FOR A REASON!


**A/N: So I really wrote this so I would have stories in ten categories. Well, that and I love Inception. It's actually kind of funny cuz I've been thinking of writing one for months, but couldn't ever think of anything. I got the movie for Christmas, put it in for five minutes and it popped right in there. This took me like twenty minutes to write. Though I think it has more to do with the presence of my niece. Inspiration seems to strike me hardest when she's nearby. Though, considering my subject matter I suppose that's kind of disturbing.**

**Warnings: Slash and stuff. Rated M for MMMM MMMM Good Sex. I tried to keep them in character, but honestly they're pretty OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I got the movie, not the rights for Christmas.**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

"What are you doing in my dream?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"Just thought I'd come and keep you company. Plus, I was curious what your dreams would look like. They're even more boring than I imagined." Eames scoffed.

"Shut up. Not everything has to be exciting."

"No it doesn't have to be exciting, but it should be."

"Look would you just go away?"

"No, Sir Stick in the Mud, I think I'll stick around awhile longer."

"But-!"

"Look," Eames interrupted impatiently. "Give me what I want, and I'll leave you in peace."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. You want it too, and you would admit it if you weren't quite so prudish."

"What is this all about anyway?"

"I saw you kiss her."

"Who?"

"You know very well who!"

"Ariadne? It was just a cover to help us blend in!"

"Looked like you were enjoying it to me."

"This is ridiculous, just leave or I'll kill you."

"No you won't." Eames tugged Arthur to him and kissed him passionately.

Arthur struggled at first but after a few minutes had passed he gave in with a breathy sigh. "I hate you."

"I'm not exactly fond of you either. But God help you if you betray me."

Eames ripped off Arthur's shirt. "Good thing we're alone. Why do you dream of home anyway?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Arthur snapped, removing Eames' shirt in turn.

"But then," Eames peppered Arthur's neck and chest with kisses and love bites. "What else would someone like you, who thinks life doesn't have to be exciting, dream about?"

"I have other dreams!"

"And yet we always end up here."

"Because I want you to myself in a place I'm familiar with!"

Eames froze and pulled back to look into his lover's eyes. "So it's not just me then, how interesting."

"Shut up!"

"Gladly." Eames returned to his activity, moving further and further down Arthur's lean body. He swirled his tongue around the man's belly button while he worked on the button and zipper of Arthur's pants. He pulled them and the plain white boxers underneath them down the hair sprinkled legs.

He took hold of Arthur's cock, long and pale like its owner and swallowed it down. Arthur made a chocked gasping sound and sank further into the pile of pillows on the bed. He stretched his arms down and dug his fingers into Eames' hair, grabbing on tight.

Eames sucked, licked, squeezed, and nipped lightly until Arthur was little more than a quivering wreck. One final hard suck had Arthur cumming with a shout. "Eames!"

Said man smirked and swallowed what was given.

"My turn now Arty."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

Eames flipped Arthur over onto his stomach, and removed the last of his clothing as he moved behind him. He put his hands under Arthur's hips and lifted him slightly, bringing him to his knees, his head resting on his forearms.

Eames positioned himself at Arthur's entrance.

"Wait!" Arthur cried, slightly alarmed. "What about lu-"

"None for you. Consider this your punishment." And without further ado, he pushed his way inside.

Arthur grit his teeth, biting back a scream. It hurt like hell. After a few quick thrusts he started to feel the pleasure, but the pain was ever present.

"I'll get, you, for, this." His words punctuated by heavy pants.

"I look forward to it." Eames groaned. "Sorry, love, but it's been far too long." With one final thrust, Eames came, moaning all the while.

When at last it was done he collapsed against Arthur's back. He gently kissed the man's neck. "Time to wake up now."

Arthur jerked awake with a gasp. He'd fallen asleep in the warehouse again, always a mistake. Eames always found him and worked his way into his dreams. Bastard.

Next to him, said bastard was just waking. "Thank you Arthur, always a pleasure."

He stood and left without another word. Arthur shook his head. "Why does it always turn out this way? Will I never be able to resist him?"

The End

**A/N: You, my readers, must feel special, it's been awhile since I've posted but I gave you two in the same day and in two different categories! And not just any day - Christmas day! Happy present getting. **


End file.
